The Greatest Joy
by eclipsed heart
Summary: Lots has happened in the past 2 years. One day becomes the best of their lives when Prosper takes a big step and Caterina shares her surprise. But how will they cope with their romance when dark figures from their past return? SEQUEL TO RIBBONS AND BO'S!
1. Prologue: Two Years

**AN: Okay, I know it took me half of forever to get this posted and I apologize. I've been busy lately and I would absolutely _hate_ for the characters to unravel in my final installment of this mini series. I'm really going to try my best to keep them in character. Hopefully it will be easy, as I've just finished rereading the book. I'm also sorry that you guys have been waiting all this time while I said two weeks and that all I have to show for it is some 300 words, give or take. But, even so, I hope you guys enjoy the prologue!**

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

S_u_**m**m_a_**r**y: Lots has happened in the past 2 years. One day becomes the best of their lives when Prosper takes a big step and Caterina shares her surprise. But how will they cope with their romance when dark figures from their past return? SEQUEL TO RIBBONS AND BO'S!

**P**_r_ol**o**_g_ue: Two Years

It had been just over two years since Bo's famous Christmas party. That party had been the marker for the start of new lives for most of the members of the Spavento/Getz/Fortunato households, and the ones close to them.

Mosca, Prosper, and Riccio were given the opportunity to take over what used to be Barbarossa's shop. The trio leapt at the opportunity.

Bo experienced his first real crush, swooning over and flirting with little Sophie.

Ida and Victor decided it was time to move out of the little house in the Campo Santa Margherita. They found a cozy little flat near the Grand Canal.

Scipio and Carabella finally got around to tying the knot and were married in February in the Basilica San Marco, with Prosper serving as the best man, and Caterina as one of the bridesmaids. They continued to live in the little flat that had once doubled as Victor's home and office.

As for Prosper and Caterina, they purchased their own flat exactly two years after Caterina had returned to Venice. It wasn't so far from Victor, Ida, and Bo's place, so they still saw each other often.

And then there was _that_ day. It seemed like just another day in March, and it was for most people. But it was yet another landmark for change.

**AN: As I always say, REVIEWS are greatly appreciated. :) I'll try to update soon, hopefully once the next chapter is finished.**


	2. What It Looks Like on the Inside

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter One: What it Looks Like on the Inside

Slowly, just like every other morning, Prosper opened his eyes. And like every other day, he was amazed at the beauty lying beside him on the bed.

Caterina's eyes were closed, still dowsed in sleep. Her lips were parted slightly, permitting the entrance and exit of oxygen. Her hair gently fell over her face, her hands reaching out in front of her, towards Prosper.

Prosper smiled to himself, gently reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear. Her lips curved into a sleepy grin.

Slowly, so as not to wake Caterina, he rose from the bed to get dressed for the day. As he pulled on his trousers, Caterina began to stir, her eyes fluttering open a few times before she fully awakened.

"Morning, Prop."

"Morning, love."

Caterina smiled, stretching her arms and sitting up in bed.

"What day is it?"

"Monday," Prosper said with a great lack of enthusiasm. He hated Mondays.

Caterina frowned. "Great. That means I have work today." She slowly got out of bed, yawning. Prosper headed over to the kitchen to start breakfast while she showered and dressed.

As the water started running, Caterina jumped in, loving the pure feeling of the hot water against her skin. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting the warmth soak through her body.

The past two years had been utterly amazing for her. She'd found true love again with Prosper. They'd made things work out between them, though it was difficult at times. She'd found a stable job at one of the many hotels on the Canal Grande, while Prosper took over Barbarossa's shop with Riccio and Mosca. Their work hours were always flexible and they always found the time to be together.

But still.

Caterina felt like she wanted more out of her relationship with Prosper. She'd been in love with him for nearly _ten years_, and they had barely advanced in their romance. Sometimes, she still felt like a little girl.

-_-_-_-_-

Prosper got a frying pan out and cracked three eggs into it. He began to stir the yolks as he lit the stove and placed the pan on top. Caterina always liked scrambled eggs.

As the eggs finished and the toast leaped out of the toaster, Prosper began to feel strange. Lately, he'd been feeling like his life was too repetitive, though he didn't always mind. Wake up. Get dressed. Make breakfast. Kiss Caterina goodbye. Go to the shop. Talk to Mosca and Riccio. Close the shop. Go home. Help make dinner. Eat. Shower. Go to bed. Rinse and repeat.

Why couldn't something exciting happen to him? Had he used up all his exciting moments when he was a boy, finding his way to Venice, Italy, all the way from Hamburg, Germany? Not to mention the months he spent living in the streets of Venice, selling stolen goods to Barbarossa. Or watching Scipio ride the merry-go-round till he was a man. Maybe if his young life had had less excitement, his older life could be less dull.

It was just about then that Prosper got his brilliant idea. He wanted to do something that would bring excitement into his life. He needed that. He thought Caterina would need it, too. _But what?_

Prosper got a wide grin on his face, just as Caterina walked into the kitchen.

"What're you smiling at?"

His grin disappeared. He didn't want to tell her yet, thinking it would be better as a surprise. "Oh just remembering some stupid face that Riccio made at some customer yesterday. The lady was quite rude, so I don't exactly blame him." He smirked.

Caterina smiled. "Ah, I see." She got down two plates and served their breakfast.

As they ate, with a light conversation, Prosper was distracted. He knew what he wanted to do. Now he just had to find a way to do it.

**AN: The stage is set. What ever shall happen next? Review, wait, and see...**


	3. The Best Day

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't too sure how to get this chapter across, but summer's boredom gets to you, needless to say. So far, this has been one fanfic-ful summer for me. I've posted like three stories already, and have another one pending. Anyway, enjoy!**

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Two: The Best Day

"Morning, Prop. Do you mind helping me?" Mosca greeted as Prosper walked into the shop. He was attempting to move one of the many gigantic shelves that held the little shop's merchandise.

"Of course, Mosca." After they had put the shelf in the desired place, Prosper asked, "Where's Riccio?"

"Called me this morning. Said he would be late. Didn't actually give a reason."

"Probably found something better to do than hang around this shop all day, doing nothing of any real importance."

"That's for sure. Now me, I'd like to find myself a nice girl and settle down. I know Riccio's still looking for a decent college that will accept him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a girl, like you and Scipio."

Prosper smiled at his friend. "Scipio's the only one who's actually settled. After he married Carabella last year, I don't think he's ever been happier. And just imagine if he was still our age! He would never have had a chance with her, his own wife!"

"I know! If he was still our age, he'd probably be buzzing around here, too, rather than being out and about, solving tiny little mysteries and being paid a decent sum."

"I sometimes wonder where we'd all be if we had all chosen the same as Scip."

"Well, let's see. Bo would be out of high school already. Riccio would've gone to college. I probably would've found some better way to support myself. And you and Hornet would probably have married each other by now."

"What do you mean, 'by now'?"

"Well you wouldn't have broken up three years back because you wouldn't have had to worry about Bo because he would've been older and would've handled things better. And it probably would never have been a secret because she wouldn't have had to worry about her long lost mum."

"I guess I see your point."

The bell above the shop door rang, announcing the arrival of either Riccio or a customer.

It was the latter.

The pair of curious tourists wandered through the shop, looking at all the different little trinkets. Some of them were still complete junk while others were quite nice, in appearance and quality. None of it was stolen merchandise.

"_Scusi_, _signor_. Uh, do you speak English?" the woman asked Prosper and Mosca.

"A bit."

"A fair amount."

"Could you tell me how much this costs?"

"Certainly. Let me see, it is…about twenty five American dollars," replied Mosca upon inspection.

"Alright. I'll take it."

"Very well, signora. Have a nice day," said Mosca as Prosper took the woman's money and she and her companion walked out.

"You know, I think we should have an Italian-English dictionary handy, in case we have no idea what they're talking about."

"A good idea, Prop. Or we could just learn the language."

Prosper crinkled his nose. "I'd rather not, actually. I've heard it's one of the hardest to learn, besides Chinese and Arabic."

"At least we wouldn't have to worry about German tourists."

Prosper smiled. "Yes. Aren't glad I managed to learn Italian? If I hadn't then you guys would've had to learn German."

The two friends were still chuckling when someone else walked into the shop. The man seemed quite content without their interference and they continued their conversation.

"Just imagine Riccio speaking German, or trying to anyway. And Hornet! That'd be quite a laugh. Soon she'd want to read in German as well and get one of those language teaching books or something."

"And, if you guys had been learning German and learned something hilariously wrong, I probably wouldn't have stopped you from making a fool of yourselves in front of someone else who understood it."

"You mean if something got lost in the translation?"

"Or added. Either way, it'd be a riot."

"_Scusi_? I'd like to purchase this for my wife. Our anniversary is coming up and she has souvenir from all around the world, everywhere!, except for Venice."

"But of course, signor," Mosca said with a warm smile. Prosper rang it up and handed the man his change.

"Enjoy your evening," Prosper told him.

The man tipped his hat to them. "Thank you very much, gentlemen.

As the man left, Prosper wondered if he and Caterina would ever have a wedding anniversary. And the rest of his actions afterward were quite rash. Riccio walked into the shop then, apologizing profusely for being late. Prosper ignored him.

"Mosca, do you have any money I can borrow by any chance?"

Mosca reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of bills. "It's not much, but knowing you, it's for a noble cause."

"It is indeed. Riccio, what about you?"

Riccio took off his coat and got out his wallet. "Here you go, mate. Like Mosc said, it's probably going to a good cause."

"Alright. Thanks, guys. I'm not sure when I'll be back, or if I'll be back today at all." Prosper put his coat back on, though he had scarcely been there twenty minutes.

"Prop, where you going?"

He looked back at his friends' questioning faces. "I'm going to make this the best day of my life," was all he responded before walking outside.

The bells rang cheerily as he exited.

**AN: REVIEWS are appreciated, as always. Plus, I'm sure you guys can't wait for what happens next. :)**


	4. Making Dreams Happen

**AN: So sorry for the long wait guys. School's started back up, so I have even less time than usual. But I will try. I am going to finish this fic. Soon, hopefully, the writing will be done and then all that'll be left is posting. Think I can do it? Enjoy!**

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Three: Making Dreams Happen

Prosper walked down the streets, searching for something precise. At last, he found it: a flower stand. He needed yellow tulips, Caterina's favorite. He bought a dozen and began to walk towards the Grand Canal, not stopping until the hotel Caterina worked at was looming before him. He stepped inside, tulips in hand.

"Hello, Prop. Anything I can do for you?" the girl at the desk asked him. Prosper was quite familiar with all of the employees, as he hung around the hotel quite a bit. "Do you want to see Caterina?"

"No, no. But do you think you could do me a favor, Angelina?" Prosper whispered.

"Sure."

He grabbed a piece of hotel stationery and a pen, scribbling a note. He folded the paper and stuck it in the bouquet. "Could you make sure she gets this?"

Angelina smiled, taking the bouquet. "Of course. She'll be delighted."

"Thanks." Prosper then immediately retreated, walking toward the exit.

Next stop: jewelry store.

-_-_-_-_-

Caterina's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Angelina. Caterina rolled her eyes and answered. "Hello?"

"Caterina? Could you come down for a moment?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. But you do have a delivery."

"Really? Who from?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Prop? He was here?"

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't you call sooner?"

"He looked to be in a rush. Said he didn't want to see you."

"What?!"

"Look, just come on down. He wrote a note, too."

"Fine, Angelina. I'll be down in a sec."

Caterina flipped her phone shut and walked to the nearest elevator. What could it mean? Prop had been at the hotel, but he hadn't wanted to see her. Was something wrong? Was he trying to tell her something? Was he…was he going to…

No. Caterina wouldn't allow herself to even consider it. That was an impossibility now, with how far they'd gotten.

But maybe that's what Prosper had thought three years ago, when she'd left.

Stop it, Caterina! she shouted at herself. Do _not_ think of it!

The elevator doors opened and she walked through the lobby, over to Angelina's desk. Beside her was a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"What is it?" Caterina asked.

Angelina looked up. "Oh, he wanted me to give you these. There's a note inside." She handed over the flowers.

Curious, Caterina didn't bother to sit. She sniffed the flowers, her favorite, and plucked out the note. It read, in Prosper's handwriting:

_Caterina,_

_It would so please me_

_If you could join me tonight_

_For dinner_

_On the lagoon_

_At eight o'clock._

_All the love in the world,_

_Prosper._

She let out a deep sigh of relief. He wanted to go out for dinner. But why hadn't he wanted to see her? She still didn't understand that part.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked, trying to peer over at the note.

Caterina folded it up. "Guess I'll find out at eight o'clock." But she was really thinking: _Guess _he'll_ find out at eight o'clock._

**AN: But what will he find out at eight o'clock? REVIEW if you want to find out. :) Please and thanks.**


	5. Biting on Your Nerves

**AN: I'm not sure, but I think this might be my quickest update yet. :D This is THE chapter. I know I've probably said that about a lot of chapters in my little series, and this is, by no means, the last of "THE" chapters. There's plenty more.**

**Enjoy!**

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Four: Biting on Your Nerves

Prosper arrived at a quarter to eight, after having gotten ready in a rush and proceeding to walk the streets. He hadn't wanted to see Caterina before eight, when she was supposed to meet him, didn't want her asking questions about what was going on. He was barely out when she came home, looking quite frustrated. He had wanted to go comfort her, but wouldn't spoil the night.

At seven fifty-eight, Caterina arrived. She looked to have just showered and had thrown her hair up hurriedly. She was dressed simply, casually, which made Prosper look down at his collared shirt and slacks self-consciously. She spotted him and walked over, not smiling. Prosper had known that she might be angry, after he had gone to her hotel and not asked to see her, and then she'd had to come home to an empty apartment.

Prosper stood as she neared and went to pull her chair out. Caterina sat down curtly, avoiding his gaze. She was definitely upset. He went back and sat down. She picked up her menu and began to flip through it, not really looking at the different dishes the restaurant offered.

Prosper cleared his throat. Caterina looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Caterina, I want to talk to you, about something important."

She looked at him warily. "Alright…"

He cleared his throat again. "Well, we've been together for two years now, and before that, five. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and…" He looked and saw her staring at the menu. "Caterina, are you even listening to me?"

She met his eye for a moment and he could've sworn that they were wet. But then the illusion vanished. "I'm listening," was all she said.

Prosper was a bit doubtful, but he continued on. "Well, as I was saying, we've been together for so long and lately I've been thinking long and hard on some other…alternatives."

Caterina froze. It seemed her worst nightmares were being realized. She briskly flipped the page.

"I think you may have been thinking along some of the same lines that I have. Right?"

She couldn't take it anymore; her hands trembled. If he was going to break her heart, he should just get it over with and say the words that would be her death. No! She hadn't been thinking of ending their relationship. She hadn't been thinking along the same lines as him.

"Caterina? Are you okay?" At least he sounded a tad concerned for her well-being.

She threw the menu down. "No, Prop! I'm not okay! I haven't been thinking along the same lines as you! I know that I hurt you and I probably deserve it, but can you at least make it quick and easy rather than torturing me?!"

Prosper was utterly confused. "Caterina, what do you mean? What on earth are you talking about?"

She was crying now. He came to her side and began to comfort her, soothing the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He kissed one away. This seemed to surprise her.

"Caterina, I want to love you forever."

She was still crying, but she didn't know why anymore.

"Do you want to be with me, love me forever?"

She tried to speak, but her throat was thick with emotion. Instead, she nodded, closing her eyes.

His arms left her. "Then will you marry me?"

Caterina's eyes fluttered open. What? All of a sudden, the tears stopped falling. He wanted to marry her. Prosper wanted to _marry_ her. _He_ wanted to marry her. He wanted to marry _her_. HE WANTED TO MARRY HER!

She turned to look at him, not trusting her ears to be accurate (who knows? She could be going deaf), but she couldn't also be going blind, could she?

There he was, kneeling down at her side, a little box open in his hands. Inside, between the little cushions, there sat a diamond ring.

"Oh, Prop!" she gasped. She threw her arms around him, absolutely shocked. She began to cry again, but this time she knew they were tears of happiness. "Yes, I will. I will, I will, I will!" She kissed his lips. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Prosper felt as though a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She had seemed so upset that he had been afraid she would say no, shut the box, and walk away. But things had gone so smoothly, so _perfectly_, that he almost believed it to be too good to be true.

Almost.

Caterina pulled herself together as he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her once again as she sat back down. Then, she cleared her throat.

"Prop, I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down." He looked at her, confused, but sat back down.

"Well, Prop, you see, some stuff's happening. Some…different stuff." She looked at him, testing the waters. He nodded for her to continue.

"And, uh, it's very different. Very, very different."

Prosper ran his hand through his hair, anxious.

"And, well, this different stuff means something very important, I think."

"What exactly is different?"

"Just some little things now, but soon the changes will be more…noticeable…"

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Go on. Please."

She smiled, wider and wider. "Prosper, we're going to have a baby."

And he didn't know what to say.

**AN: Mood swings much?? Heehee. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to finish it soon, 'kay??**

**REVIEWS are like MONEY. They're worth a lot these days. Plus, I'm nearly broke. Anyone wanna help me??**


	6. Magical Appearances

**AN: OH. MY. GOSH!! I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in TWO MONTHS! I feel terrible, guys, just terrible. And the worst part is...I nearly forgot about this story. Would everyone give** Vladimir Lenin** a big round of applause for the review he sent in, yelling at me to keep going and totally reminding me. So here is chapter five! Please read and enjoy!**

The Greatest Joy

Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Five: Magical Appearances

Caterina looked down at her belly. It had grown so much in the past month. She found it incredibly embarrassing to be having her wedding dress fitted with such a fat stomach. The lady wrapped the measuring tape around said stomach and Caterina tried to suck it in, but then decided against it, knowing that she would regret it when she actually had to wear the dress.

"When's the wedding?" the lady asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Next month," Caterina replied with a satisfied smile.

"I hope it all goes well. When's the baby due?"

She smiled wider. "That'll be another seven months."

The lady wrote the measurements down. "Do you know yet if it's a boy or girl?"

Caterina shook her head.

"Gonna save it for a surprise?"

"I don't know actually. I wouldn't mind, but Prosper's anxious to know. He's already got a long list of names for boys and girls."

The lady laughed. "Is Prosper your fiancé?"

"Yes. And the father."

"It's good he agreed to marry you, then. Too many men nowadays sleep with the girl, get her pregnant, and just walk away." The lady looked at Caterina in such a way that she seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Prosper would never do that. We've known each other since we were kids, and we've been in love just as long."

The lady smiled. "I'm happy for you then. It sounds like the world needs more men like your Prosper."

"That may be so, but if there were, he wouldn't be so unique." Caterina thanked the lady, grabbed her purse, and left the shop.

Spring was on its way in Venice. Caterina could smell it in the air, taste it on her tongue, see it on the cheerful faces of everyone she passed. She couldn't wait. She'd always loved the spring. Great things always happened. Marvelous things. _Magical_ things.

And one was just about to happen to her.

You see, as she made her way over to Scipio and Carabella's flat to meet them and Prosper, she wasn't alone in the journey. And her follower had a companion.

One was a young man and the other a young woman. They looked very much alike and were no doubt related to each other.

"Do you really think he'll be that easy to find? People do not usually stay in one place for so long," the young woman said to her brother.

"If he is there, it'll be a stroke of luck on our part. But if he isn't, at least it's a lead."

His sister rolled her eyes. "And what if he's left Venice altogether? What are we supposed to do then?"

The young man shrugged. "I don't think he would leave. This was his home, and his heart was here. No, he wouldn't leave."

The sister sighed. "Whatever you say."

"I think the turn off is here."

"No, actually it's the next one."

She glared at her brother. Sometimes he could be so incompetent. "It's here, Renzo. I'm telling you this is the right turn."

"Fine. But if we get lost, don't go blaming it on me, Morosina. You remember Paris…" he cautioned.

"Yes, dear brother. I will never forget how _you_ got us lost there."

Renzo rolled his eyes. His sister could be so arrogant, but she usually had good reason, because she was rarely wrong. In fact, they found what they were looking for right that moment, immediately after turning where Morosina suggested. She looked smugly at her brother.

"Fine. You win this one."

"5 Euros, dear brother." Morosina held out her palm eagerly.

"Only if he's here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"He's probably gone or dead. Or he's just the same old pompous donkey that he was when we first met him." Morosina grimaced.

"Or he did himself some good and got married," Renzo argued, pointing to Caterina, who was just entering the flat. She hadn't even knocked; she'd just walked straight in. "I think she's a bit too pretty to be married to a pompous donkey, don't you?"

"He might not live there anymore. She may be the new tenant and live there all alone," Morosina shot back.

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we, dear sister?"

"Agreed."

Renzo gave his sister a quizzical look. "Did you just agree with me on something?"

"I'm afraid so. Oh, heavens, what is this world coming to?" Morosina faked panic.

The door to the flat they were watching opened before they could go any closer. Prosper walked out, holding Caterina's hand, followed by Scipio and Carabella.

"Look, Renzo. I recognize that figure in the front. The boy." She pointed to Prosper. "Wasn't he there, too?"

"I don't not believe you, but he's too young to be the one." Renzo's eyes shifted from Prosper and pointed to Scipio as he locked the front door. "But I do believe that there's our man."

He looked at his sister and their eyes locked, each pair reflecting the other's hopeful eyes.

Together, they said, "The Thief Lord."

**AN: What could they possibly be planning?? I know I probably don't deserve it (shame on me) but would you at least _consider_ REVIEWING and giving me something to be thankful for this Thanksgiving? Happy holiday! (Once again, I apologize for the huge delay in updating.)**


	7. The Offer

**AN: First off, I AM SO SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG. I honestly have no real excuse and I recognize that. I've been off updating my other fic every week and doing nothing with this one. SORRY! Please thank **Ashley**, as her review reminded me to do what I've been putting off for far too long, which is write this chapter. And I ended up starting the next chapter as well. Summer vacation's almost here, which means that I will have no escape from the writing of this story. I hope it satisfies the hunger I've left you guys with.**

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Six: The Offer

Scipio was not surprised when he heard on a knock on his door the next morning. He and Carabella had been talking and at the sound, Carabella had pecked her husband on the cheek and left the room, positive it would be another customer, prepared to give Scipio another case to solve.

On the other side of the door stood a man and a woman, the same ones who had been tailing him invisibly the other day. Renzo and Morosina.

Scipio greeted them warmly, ushering them into the flat that doubled as his home and office. Sitting down at his desk and putting his professional face on, Scipio asked, "So, what is it that brings you here today? Looking for someone? Lost something?"

Renzo looked at his sister. "Well, yes. You could say it is both of those things, to some extent."

Scipio picked up a pen, ready to write the details of the case. "What is it you have lost?"

"Ourselves."

Scipio looked at them curiously. "Alright. And who are you looking for?"

"You," Morosina answered. "We are looking for you, or rather, who you used to be. Thief Lord."

He froze. No one had called Scipio the Thief Lord in years, and it scared him that these two strangers knew that piece of his past.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning forward, "but might I ask just who you are?"

Renzo and Morosina eyed each other. "A pity he doesn't remember, dear brother."

"A pity indeed, Morosina."

Scipio's finger tapped the pen against his lip. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Either way, Thief Lord, you need not worry; we've only come to check on you."

"Renzo, do not forget our other purpose."

"Oh, yes, of course! We also have some delightful news to share with you."

The name uttered by the woman had jogged Scipio's memory and memories of his short childhood flashed through his brain.

"The Conte, am I right?" he asked at last. "And your sister, the Contessa?"

The pair nodded. "Yes. And we've come to tell you that it works. The merry-go-round is working again."

Scipio didn't think this should affect him at all. So what if the blasted merry-go-round was in operation again? He had ridden it forward, just as he'd intended, and found a wonderful woman that he otherwise never would have met and never have been able to be with. His life was working out fantastically and wouldn't change it for the world. The bloody merry-go-round could work all it wanted to, but that didn't mean _he_ would jump back on it.

But that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to _how_ the Conte and Contessa had gotten it working again. The lion's wing had been completely destroyed and the merry-go-round couldn't function properly without that crucial piece. So he asked, leaning across his desk.

"We found the Maker," Morosina began. "We found the man that made the carousel with its magic. He himself has barely aged a day since he made that merry-go-round and brought it here to Venice. And he has made so many other magical contraptions. He carved out a new wing, just for our merry-go-round."

"Fascinating," Scipio responded, resting his chin thoughtfully on his hands. "Now, why is it you came all the way back here to tell me this?"

"We felt it was only right to let you know, that way if you weren't satisfied with the direction your life had taken after you rode the merry-go-round forward, you could have the opportunity to change things," Renzo explained.

"Ah. And you two? Are you satisfied?"

"Very much so."

"Then why bother having it fixed?"

"Well you see, the Maker and his state gave us quite a magnificent idea: with the merry-go-round, _we could become immortal_."

"So you're after immortality?"

"Yes. And we offer you the same gift: the gift of eternal youth, the gift of the forever young and never-dying," Renzo said with rapture.

"So you just keep riding it backwards, correct? Every time your body begins to show signs of aging, you just ride it back a bit, not too young and not too old, for as long as you darn well please?" Scipio asked.

"Precisely. That is how the Maker has stayed alive all these years, hidden away in his workshop, harnessing magic," Morosina answered.

"I see. So you two believe that you could take this merry-go-round and use it to keep yourselves alive…forever? How do you even know this man is the real deal? He might be conning you for your money or some ridiculous thing like that."

"But he isn't!" Renzo insisted. "He _is_ the Maker. We saw it for ourselves. After he gave us the new wing, we tested the merry-go-round out. I went a couple rounds forward and I was suddenly older than Morosina!"

Scipio bit his lip. Could they really believe this? Did Renzo and Morosina really think that a silly wooden _merry-go-round_ would keep them alive forever?

Yes. Yes, they did.

"So, Thief Lord. Are you interested?"

His mouth opened and Scipio had been sure that his response would be automatic: no, no thank you. But he surprised himself when he said instead, "I'll think about it."

Scipio had conveniently failed to ever mention to Carabella the somewhat shady pieces of his past, as well as his midnight ride on the merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters. This left him in somewhat of a peculiar position: tell his wife about it all so that they could make the decision together or to not say anything at all and to just forget Renzo and Morosina had ever come to his door.

The second option was sounding quite appealing.

But Scipio knew there were some people he would need to share this with: Prosper, Hornet, Bo, Mosca and Riccio. This would no doubt mean that Ida and Victor would find out as well, but he was prepared for those consequences.

It was just Carabella he feared to tell.

Nevertheless, if the merry-go-round was something he wished to seriously consider, he would have to tell her.

But first he would tell the others. It would only take a few simple words, and he wouldn't have to extensively explain anything. They all knew and remembered those days. He would just have to say it was working again.

And that it could be used to bring immortality.

**AN: I know I probably have no right to ask for reviews after all this time but...review?**


	8. Contenders

**AN: So, in my everlasting stupidity, I never realized that FF had been deleting my page breaks. Oops. Hopefully they'll work this time.(: ENJOY!**

The Greatest Joy  
Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Seven: Contenders

Of course, Scipio hadn't considered in a million years the possibility that someone else would return to Venice and be on the lookout for the mystical merry-go-round.

Ernesto Barbarossa had never been good at doing what he was told. In fact, he enjoyed doing the exact opposite. So when his teacher told him not to wander off during their class trip to Venice, he had to do just that.

He had missed Venice after the many years he had been away. The snotty, bratty little kids he had left in charge of his shop had stopped sending him the money and he had a bone to pick with them. So when the teacher had her back turned, he made use of the intricate maze of alleys and disappeared.

At first, he got lost. His shop had always been so hidden and it didn't help that he hadn't been to it in so many years. But finally, after asking for directions several times, Ernesto Barbarossa successfully located the cheap souvenir shop. _His_ souvenir shop.

It had changed dramatically. It no longer looked like the sort of place that housed scoundrels and stolen goods. It looked almost…cozy. He shuddered at the thought.

Trying to look much older and in-command than he was, Barbarossa marched into the shop. There, behind the counter, stood the hedgehog boy. Or at least, Barbarossa was sure it was the hedgehog boy. He looked older and taller, but then again he had aged nine years and some change. There was stubble decorating his chin, clean teeth in his mouth, and his voice was deeper, much deeper, than Barbarossa's.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" the boy (it felt strange for Barbarossa to call him a man) asked.

Barbarossa decided that he had no time for nonsense. "I demand to know what has happened to my payments, hedgehog boy!"

Riccio looked at him for a moment, extremely puzzled. Then he flared up. "Who the hell do you think you are? Barging into this shop and _demanding_ some bloody payments!"

Barbarossa stood straighter and puffed out his chest. "I am Ernesto Barbarossa, you insolent little fool!"

Riccio couldn't help it—he burst out laughing. This silly little boy! Claiming to be Ernesto Barbarossa! "Mosca!" he called. "Get out here! You've got to see this!"

"What is it, Riccio?" Mosca asked, walking from the back of the shop.

Barbarossa pointed at him. "You too! All this time you dolts have been running my shop!"

Snickering, Riccio whispered to Mosca, "See this kid here, Mosc? He's claiming to be Ernesto Barbarossa! Ha! Imagine that!"

Soon enough, Mosca was giggling along with his friend as Barbarossa's anger only increased. The gall of them! Laughing at his expense!

Balling his hands into chubby fists, Barbarossa screeched, "I demand to see a legitimate adult this instant!"

"Sorry, mate, but the both of us _are_ legitimate adults!" Mosca chuckled.

Young Barbarossa was seething with rage. These bumbling idiots had no right whatsoever to run his shop. He would get them out of here, that's what he would do. He would kick them out and take control of his shop once again.

"GET OUT!" He shouted suddenly. Riccio and Mosca stopped laughing, staring at him. Barbarossa stormed over to where they stood and violently grabbed them, pulling them away from the counter and out the door. "And see to it that you DON'T COME BACK!"

Once he had rightly disposed of the little twerps, Barbarossa set about putting his shop back in order.

{[(/*\)]}

"Caterina!" Prosper called into the apartment. He had been held up at work and he knew that Caterina had a doctor's appointment, which they were about to be late for.

"I'm here, Prop!" came Caterina's voice.

Prosper rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Caterina. I got stopped because—"

Caterina waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry. Let's just go, before we're even later than we are."

"Alright," Prosper agreed, helping her up. "Let's go then."

As they walked along, hand-in-hand, Caterina brought up the question, "What should we name the baby, Prop?"

Prosper looked at her lovingly. "What would you like to name the baby?"

Caterina pondered on this for a moment. "I think…I think I would like to name the baby something fitting. Something very fitting."

"I agree. A name should be fitting to its bearer."

"Alright. To our child then. Something Very Fitting." Caterina grinned and Prosper squeezed her hand.

"How funny. Think you're clever, do you? Burdening my child with a name such as that?"

"_Your_ child? Excuse me, but I don't see you being the one with an expanding belly, hunched over all the time and going through the excruciating pain of child birth! If we're going to be possessive here, I think it should be _my_ child."

The two of them laughed and Prosper kissed her cheek. "You're hilarious, Hornet. My beautiful bride. Now let's come up with a proper name for _our_ child."

"If you say so, Prosper. A proper name. I still think it should be fitting."

"Of course. What do you think he'll be like?"

"Or she."

"Okay, what do you think _the baby_ will be like?"

Caterina thought for a second. "I don't know. I've never met our baby, so I couldn't possibly know what she's like."

"Or he."

Caterina rolled her eyes. "Yes, she _or_ he. I don't know what the baby will be like."

"But that doesn't mean we can't brainstorm."

Suddenly, the couple saw Mosca and Riccio walking toward them. Confused, they stopped to see what was going on.

"Hey, Prop, Hornet. You'll never believe what just happened," Mosca said breathlessly.

Prosper raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Riccio grinned. "It's almost too silly to believe."

"Wait, why aren't you two at the shop?" Caterina asked.

"We're getting there. You see, I was at the register while Mosc was in the back—"

"And then Riccio called to me to get out there and he was laughing so hard I thought he might burst—"

"I was laughing because this _kid_, not a day over fourteen, had barged into the shop and _demanded _to know what had happened to his payment—"

"And then he shouted that he was Ernesto Barbarossa and pretty much commandeered the shop, kicking us out!"

Mosca and Riccio doubled over with laughter. For some reason, they found the idea hilarious, but Prosper turned serious.

"So you just left the shop in the hands of a teenager?"

Riccio and Mosca froze, realizing their stupidity.

"Uh-oh…"

{[(/*\)]}

Meanwhile, Scipio had run over to the shop to tell the boys about the merry-go-round. He had just burst into the shop, shouting, "The merry-go-round works!"

And this, of course, had caught the attention of a certain mischievous fourteen-year-old who was poking around his shop.

"Merry-go-round, did you say? You can't possibly mean the very contraption that doomed me to this wretched form, can you?"

Scipio froze upon seeing him. "Who…who are you?"

But Barbarossa immediately recognized Scipio. "You! You're a Massimo! The blasted offspring of the Dottore! Thief Lord!"

Scipio slapped his forehead and groaned. "Why is it that everyone's calling me that nowadays?"

**AN: Review?**


	9. Despicable Thief Lord

**AN: I'm so terribly sorry about the long wait. I'll try to do better, honest. I've just been distracted with other things all summer and haven't had much time to work on this. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.(:**

The Greatest Joy

Sequel to Ribbons and Bo's

Chapter Eight: Despicable Thief Lord

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scipio lied.

Barbarossa was furious. "Yes, you do, you little imbecile! You were just shouting about it a minute ago!"

"Who are you to call _me_ little?" Scipio smirked.

"Shut up! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I haven't the slightest."

Barbarossa's fists slammed down on the closest surface. "I am Ernesto Barbarossa, and it was a complete mistake leaving my shop in the charge of you numbskulls! I haven't received my share of the profit for years now! And you dimwits misplaced everything!"

"Barbarossa…you've got to be joking. I think you're missing a very important point here."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You rode the merry-go-round. I rode the merry-go-round. We went opposite directions, which now makes me significantly older than you. You are a child on a field trip. I am a respected adult in this city. I have the power here, not you, no matter who you claim to be or how old you say you are."

Barbarossa glared up at Scipio, not wanting to admit that he had a point. Instead, he growled, "You watch, Thief Lord. I'll find that merry-go-round and soon it will be _me_ who is in charge again here."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

{[(/*\)]}

Prosper had sent Riccio and Mosca back to the shop to sort thing out while he and Caterina continued on their way. When Mosca and Riccio arrived, they found, to their relief, that the door was still unlocked. They were about to walk in when they paused, hearing voices."

"…Thief Lord. I'll find that merry-go-round and soon it will be _me_ who is in charge again here."

They recognized the boy's voice and then Scipio's saying, "You just keep telling yourself that."

Riccio strolled in. "But the merry-go-round's broken," he called out.

Scipio jumped, startled by his appearance. "Oh, it's just you, Riccio."

"And me," Mosca said, joining the scene. "And Riccio's right: the merry-go-round's broken."

Scipio could see the confusion in their eyes, but he gave them a wink, signaling that he would explain later. "Already? Well isn't that a shame. Maybe it never even worked in the first place," he mumbled.

Barrbarossa was outraged. "WHAT! You've got to be joking! You mean to tell me that I'm stuck this way forever?"

Mosca nodded solemnly. "Yes, dear Ernie, I'm afraid so."

Barbarossa glowered up at him. "Don't ever call me that again," he growled.

Riccio smiled. "We also went down to the _Carabinieri_ while we were out. They offered to come and escort you away, but we told them we were sure we could persuade you to leave. They did say that they would send someone over after about twenty minutes, though. Just to check up on us."

Barbarossa's face was flushed red with anger. The little rats… "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll leave. But rest assured, this isn't the last you'll see of me." He backed away toward the door, keeping his eyes on Riccio, Mosca, and Scipio. "I'll be back."

The little bell jingled merrily as he exited.

"So what was it he was saying about the merry-go-round?" Mosca asked as soon as Barbarossa was out of sight.

Scipio beamed. "It works! The Conte and Contessa have told me that they found the Maker, the man who created the merry-go-round, and that he repaired it for them!"

Riccio shrugged. "So?"

Scipio nearly went on, but caught himself. "No, I'll tell everyone all together. Tonight."

Mosca raised an eyebrow. "And Carabella? Does she even know such a thing exists?"

"No. Which is why I should probably go. Tell Prosper, Bo, and Hornet, though. My house. Seven o'clock. I'll see you guys there." And with that, Scipio left the shop, dreading the explaining he would have to do when he got home.

All the way, he struggled for the right words. Should he elaborate and beat around the bush? Or just launch straight to the point? Maybe Carabella would be out and he would be off the hook…

But Scipio saw, to his dismay, that the lights were on in the living room. He sighed, deciding he should just get it over with. He trudged inside, took off his coat and shoes, and walked into the kitchen, where dinner was underway.

"Carabella, do you think you could set some extra places?" He kissed her cheek. "We're having company."

She smiled. "How many?"

"Five, I believe."

"Alright, love."

Scipio stood by her for a few moments, wondering where to begin.

"Is everything all right?" Carabella asked him.

"I don't know. Can we talk?"

"Of course." Carabella turned off the burner on the stove and sat at the kitchen table. Scipio took a seat across from her.

"Carabella, I know this is all going to sound a little strange…"

**AN: So...what'd you think?**


End file.
